


Waltzing through Time

by Yoyoliu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 years of repressed affections, Anxious Aziraphale, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Aziraphale‘s backroom, Bal-musette, Chaotic Crowley, Dancing, Emotional Support, Fat-shaming, Festivals, First Kiss, France - Freeform, Gabriel is mean!, Gramophone, Hell, Historical Locations, Illustrations, Italian Church, Love Confession, Masks & Costumes, Masquerade Ball, Multi, On the Run, Paris - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Social drinking, Songs from the 20s, Venice, Vigorous waltzing!, and lots of kisses!, employee, female-presenting Crowley, from a mob boss, mild emotional hurt, nonsensical discussions, old recordings, platonic cuddles, post apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoliu/pseuds/Yoyoliu
Summary: Ever since the beginning, humans have found all sorts of curious and imaginative ways of finding pleasure. And a certain (more hedonistic than he might admit) angel has put up a real effort of keeping up with these norms and experiencing just about every one of them.And this is why, in the earlier days of the world, the principality became so very curious about a very particular and popular activity of his fellow humans, dancing.However one simple rule, three plain words held him back from joining the other in their joyful hustle: Angels don’t Dance!At that thought, a frown spread itself on his round face and his brows scrunch up in confusion.But why not?Hoping he would get some sort of reasonable explanation, he turns to his boss Gabriel with his questions, but things didn’t necessarily go the way he thought it would...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Original Character, Crowley/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Don’t be ridiculous!

The opportunities that were presented to Aziraphale over the centuries, where he could open-heartedly partake in a jovial dance, simply lose himself in music and leave it to the rhythm to move his limbs, had been, he had to admit, miserably sparse.  
Of course the thought of indulging in such a wonderful and humane activity had crossed his mind and sounded almost temptingly inviting to the angel, who is simply unable to deny himself such kind of enjoyments and little pleasures that life among humans had to offer.   
But the only problem that held Aziraphale back from giving in to his wish to join the humans at their joyful little experience was one very straightforward fact: Angels don’t dance!  
It was a well known rule among the citizens of Heaven, an unspoken boundary whose exact purpose and intentions the principality had never been quite sure of.  
Why would angels restrain themselves from such an elegant form of art?, he would always muse. Shouldn’t they be the ones to encouraged humans to engage in an act of belonging and affection and with that find relish in it themselves?

Once in the 4th millennia of Earth’s existence Aziraphale posed these questions to Gabriel when they were on an assignment together somewhere on oriental grounds. Supposedly they were to “influence and lead the youngest offspring of the local ruler towards light and away from this debauched and corrupted misery it’s living in!, the Archangel had said, beaming with barely concealed pride.  
The principality had asked mainly out of his own nagging curiosity that kept stubbornly dishing him these little questions. After all the real origin of the ban of dance for ethereal beings had been kept almost entirely unexplained to him. But secretly he had also hoped to be able to coax some sort of approval to his wishes from the one superior to him. Or perhaps even make his boss see that there was absolutely no need for such a senseless rule! And then, who knows, he might finally be allowed to join the locals at their beautifully decorated festivals and try dancing for the first time in his life.

Gabriel however turned out to be overwhelmingly enthusiastic about informing just about anyone of his thoughts about humanity and how inconvenient or even troublesome they are.  
And so instead of a mutual discussion which Aziraphale had actually hoped for, he ended up receiving a rather harshly delivered, one-sided lecture, while the tall angel continuously ranted about all the time-consuming unnecessaries of human custom.  
In his opinion humans often easily tended to forget their intended tasks and run off from work just so they could focus their attentions on unneeded amusements and improper acts!  
Aziraphale certainly had his objections, having seen the beauty and felt the love behind almost every single one of the human invented forms of entertainment.  
Although then he considered it a better idea to keep his mouth shut during this heated conversation —if one could call it that.

But then Gabriel asked “Remind me again, why you’re suddenly so invested in this subject?”  
Even though the smaller angel knew, that his boss might not exactly be pleased upon hearing that the principality was having doubts about a norm of Heaven, Aziraphale had wanted to give him a genuine answer nonetheless, believing confidently that he will be able to make some good changes.  
So he said “I just couldn’t grasp the meaning of all this, I mean, the way I see it, humans can be encouraged, comforted or even express their love through dancing, so I figured, why not try it ourselves? I’m certain it will leave some very fond experiences! In fact I have been wishing to....you know.....participate for....quite a while..now....?” when Aziraphale met Gabriel’s gaze though the little angel suddenly wasn’t quite so sure anymore, whether or not it was such a good idea to tell his boss about his intimate little dream after all and his sentence pitched unwillingly into an awkward question.  
Furthermore the cold look Gabriel was giving him after the last word had left his lips gave him a sudden urge to swallow all of them back down in one go and pretend like nothing had happened. It was a raw mixture of gloating amusement, disapproval and icy disappointment and it made Aziraphale sweat embarrassed.

After a few painfully long seconds Gabriel suddenly guffawed an uncomfortably loud, booming laugh” Oh, my dear sunshine! Just look at you, that’s really something only you could come up with! Fond experiences...participate....!” a scalding blush crawled onto Aziraphale’s face and blossomed on his round cheeks while the Archangel wheezed of laughter gleefully and struggled to catch his breath.  
”But jokes aside now.” with an indescribable speed the smile fell from the Archangel’s features and instead he now wore an almost creepy stony expression.  
“Who do you take us for, him? Clowns? Don’t be ridiculous! We’re not here for playing with these humans, making ourselves look like drunken fools! They can use dance to do whatever they want but that doesn’t mean we have to stick our noses in this matter, does it?  
And besides, you don’t even need it. Just as much as you don’t need sleep and” Gabriel’s face tore itself into an utterly disgusted grimace “food!”

In all those centuries Gabriel had always been particularly hesitant about accepting Aziraphale consuming things and had tried many times to convince his naive little employee to stop stuffing his corporeal form with any more foodstuffs!  
Thankfully though the little angel had managed to successfully persuade him that eating could lower the people’s suspicion of his true identity; it would have been a real shame if he had somehow failed, because Aziraphale rather liked enjoying food!

Gabriel clapped a hand down on Aziraphale’s shoulder, perhaps a tad harsher than necessary and the smaller figure couldn’t suppress the flinch from wracking his body “But in all honesty,” a smirk , although not an especially friendly one, tugged at the Archangel‘s lips again “even if you were presented with the chance to dance, I would advise you to wisely refuse it, I mean...” he poked at the principality’s soft belly playfully and giggled to himself “you might have to work a little on improving your corporation if you really wish not to embarrass yourself.”  
With that he continued walking towards the city that started to peek out from the horizon of the seemingly unending ocean of bright red sand, the he added “You dancing, heh. You’ll probably look like a wiggling cloud!” he barked out a humoured laugh and just like that the discussion ended and Aziraphale was left behind, feeling so utterly humiliated and exhausted.   
His hopes were shattered and all the energy for arguing had been completely drained from him. But now the small angel was determined to push these silly thoughts out of his mind for good.  
Angels don’t dance, he understood it, there’s no need to question instructions given by higher authorities.

But demons do.  
Aziraphale had found this fascinating little piece of information barley a few centuries later during the blooming Golden Age of the gorgeous culture of Ancient Greece, when he saw Crowley dance for very first time.


	2. The daughter of Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the glorious age of Ancient Greek, our dear angel was dragged by his little human friend, Arachnis to one of their most important and brilliant celebrations of the year, the Festival dedicated to the god Dionysos, the Dionysia!  
> Really not wanting to waste his time with such a tumultuous and hustled affair, Aziraphale was only reluctantly persuaded (with a lot of begging and whining from the young writer’s side!) to accompany him to the festivities.  
> However little did the angel know, that he was about to make a dumbfounding discovery, once the festival starts...

The unbearable heat that could only belong to the brilliant Adriatic sun in summer had left its traces on the various buildings of Athen, so that the stones still had a warm yet pleasant touch to it.

Even though dawn had already risen over the land and painted the sky in a rich navy blue, the streets were bustled with crowds of people, all on their way to join the grand celebration of the renowned and admired god of the wines and reckless parties, Dionysos.

The festival dedicated to the art of drama, coaxing tears of both melancholy and amusement out of the audience, attracted humans from all over Europe, the Orient and sometimes even from Asia to come and join in on the fun, get roaring drunk and sing and celebrate vigorously.

And eventually the departure would come where they will all return to their homes with many nice memories nestled comfortably in their minds.

Yes, it was an eccentric and sometimes even chaotic affair, but in the end in view of all the joy and happiness it will have brought to the people it will have been worth it!

Somewhere on the gorgeous and imposing market square Agora an angel wriggled his way through the throng of party members and onlookers that were currently surrounding miscellaneous little stands, fascinated by the curios little objects and strange knick-knacks that the merchants had to offer.

“This tiny stone that you see before you is one of its kind!” the principality could hear from one of the booths ,“ Buy two for the prize of one!” and “Samples of this delicacy is for free!” were shouted at him.

A silky breeze swept over the grounds and tugged gently on Aziraphale’s cream-coloured chiton and caressed his cloud-like soft white hair. Around his shoulders draped an elegant daffodil-yellow himation and he held a generous loaf of honey bread in his hands, which he was contently munching on while he walked past the many street performers who were all determined to make the most of this night and earn themselves a fair sum of money.

Beside him walked a young man with bouncy golden curls and a radiant smile who went by the name Arachnis. The angel had come across this boy a couple of years ago, when he’d first arrived in Athen. The child had approached him with his beaming grin, which he usually wore when he was filled to the brim with barely contained curiosity.

Even though he barely turned twenty, he had already decided to devote his entire life to the art of wordsmithery and poetry, much to the dismay of his parents.But Aziraphale had always been supportive of this talented boy’s dreams and he would often tell the child of all the thrilling tales and legends from foreign lands. That he was downright responsible for the emergence of many of these myths was something this boy didn’t necessarily need to know, the angel would always tell himself! Arachnis would then read his latest works to the principality and tell him all about his awesome new ideas with the overwhelming enthusiasm of a small puppy-dog!

And so a truly mirthful friendship came to be between these two.

It was also him who insisted stubbornly on dragging Aziraphale here to this celebration!

“But, Azira, why won’t you accompany me to the Dionysia festival? It’s one of the most important celebrations of the year! And you have never even gone once! The greatest works of comedy and the most heartbreaking stories of tragedy ever written are being performed on this very night!” Arachnis had declared that morning and draped himself over Aziraphale’s chaise lounge, flailing his arms in almost grotesque gestures to emphasise his point.

“Well, my child, I’m afraid that it might become a little too wild for my tastes, I mean....all that noise and turmoil is just not for me.....I...I’d rather stay home and enjoy a good cup of wine...”

“Oh, but, Aziraphale! You can’t possibly want to stay home, while all of _that_ is happening out there!” the child argued pleadingly “I have also heard, that they are going to arrange a very special opening-ceremony dance that is only to occur this year. And guess who are going to honour us humble people of Athen with a visit?” he left a pert little pause for dramatic effect and then grinned widely “The Muses.”

Aziraphale had indeed heard of ‘The Muses’, a group of seven young but very talented female dancers, that had become immensely loved and famous over the years as they travelled through Greece to perform their show.

It was being said, that their stunning and unique beauty had never failed to mesmerise their audience, that it felt like being put under an enthralling spell or diving into a pleasant dream for the spectator, every time they watched those ladies’ elegant movements on stage. And after many authors, poets and artists alike had found their precious inspiration from them, they eventually came to the name “The Muses”.

However there was one particular dancer who’s being talked about more than the other participants of the group. And her name was Calliope, an indescribably gorgeous creature with subtle and delicate features and bright red hair like wildfire. According to various tellings Aziraphale had heard about her, this woman was the one who had founded this group, although her origins have remained somewhat unclear. Some say that she descended from a rich family lineage and ran away, gave up her life of lavishness in order to live among the common folk and gain her own freedom; others think that she came from a simple house in an unknown province in Greece, too small for anyone to really give a toss!

But because of her breathtaking beauty, which was even compared to the one of a divine goddess, she’s also often referred to as the ‘Daughter of Eros’.

“So, what do you think?” Arachnis asked the angel expectantly with arched eyebrows. “ I promise that this party will be worth your time.” he pressed and looked at the angel with anticipation, but also giving a slight hint of the immense disappointment that the boy would perceive if the principality refused to attend the celebration with him. And so Aziraphale let out a sigh and said “Oh, alright!”

The excited conversations and chatting decreased in the grand Amphitheatre and the audience became quiet. The show, the opening-ceremony was about to start.

Aziraphale could hear Arachnis’ fluttering little gasp beside him, when the first people stepped onto the brightly lit stage.

Seven graceful women, dressed in velvety lithe dresses hurried into position, standing in a close circle facing each other and eventually remained there, unmoving, like seven glorious statues made of smooth milk-white marbles.

Although their faces were obscured by a fine lavender veil, all of the audience’s eyes (including the angel’s) were now focused intently upon them and watching quietly but excitedly for their next move.

After a moment of utter silence a lonely musician seated in a dark corner of the auditorium started to play a delicate melody on his Kithara, plucking the strings with skilful fingers and marginally increasing the speed, adding more and more harmonies to the song. The dancers, as if carried by the music, gently lifted their arms, twirled around and like the dainty little figures portrayed on the amphorae, they strode elegantly about the scene. Eventually they took hold of the edges of their drapes; they folded the soft cloth between their fingers and with one fluid motion, tugged them of.

An awed gasp was pulled from all the onlookers, and indeed: they were bewitching! They all possessed hauntingly beautiful yet completely unique features, accentuated by their mahogany-brown or golden hair that framed their faces and the veil that had once hidden them away from the gazes of all the spectators was now flowing and twisting with each of their movements. And so a smile spread across the angel’s cheeks as he watched this truly stunning spectacle.

Suddenly Aziraphale caught a flash of rich crimson red.

As he looked for that bright colour, that had fleetingly disappeared just as fast as it had emerged from between the twirling dancers, the principality’s eyes were led to one lanky woman, who at the moment was facing away from the auditorium but danced with an almost adorable enthusiasm and passion, the angel noted; she seemed to be completely engrossed in the music and enjoying herself thoroughly.

And there he spotted her vibrant coppery hair, waves of red carefully made into a lovely little bun, held in place by a fine golden clip.

But when she turned around― the small angel almost choked on the air he was inhaling!

“C....Cro...Crowley!” he stammered, feeling a surge of confusion and surprise threatening to overwhelm him. What was he, no _she_ doing here?!

Arachnis, having noticed the principality’s agitated reaction, quickly followed his look and let out a tiny laugh “That’s her, that’s Calliope!” he whispered excitedly _“The daughter of Eros!”_

And suddenly realisation dawned on the angel; the lady with subtle and delicate features and hair like wildfire, those stories about the one special dancer with an unknown origin, the child of a God. They have been describing the _demon_ all along!

However despite his own staggering bafflement, he strangely found his own attention being guided back to the red-headed dancer again. Of course there were still piles of questions rushing disorderedly through his head; if Calliope, or Crowley were the one to found this group, what was her reason for that? Is this another one of her schemes to tempt and bring whoever had witnessed this ‘sinful’ act into trouble? Was Aziraphale intended to thwart whatever calamity-bringing plans the demon had cooked up?

But upon seeing the petite image of Crowley moving so freely on the stage without a trace of worry or sorrow, the angel reluctantly came to the thought, that -just maybe- the demon hadn’t come here with harmful intentions. Maybe she simply came here to indulge his own wishes with the very humane pleasures of dancing and celebrating, of joining the people with their festive drinking, maybe she only came here to have a good time!

And with his muddled mind slowly calming, he let the oddly comforting sensation wash over him like a gentle wave and simply decided to watch and enjoy the show while it lasted.

In that moment an Aulos joined the lonely Kithara and a bright and steady tune sounded.

Almost immediately the character of the song shifted and changed, the slight tinge of melancholy which had been lingering lazily in the air completely evaporated, now replaced by a joyous and canny melody.

And accompanied by the cheerful music, Crowley pranced confidently to the front, granting Aziraphle a clear and detailed sight of her.

But soon enough the angel found that he could barely divert his eyes from the dancer; the redhead had changed so much since they last saw each other. The subtle edges and usual sharpness of the demon’s body had been smoothed out and her form was enveloped by the soft folds of her long white dress, creating new curves and lines which, Aziraphale had to admit, _really_ suited her!

Fine golden ornaments that sparkled like tiny little stars encircled her delicate wrists and neck while her wild red hair was tied back, although a few particularly defiant curls managed to escape the hold of the golden clip and hung gently in her face.

However it was her movements, that was the most mesmerising. She strode across the stage with sinuous steps, turning and spinning, and tugged everyone’s attention with herself, having an almost hypnotic effect upon the onlookers. The sly sway of her hips reminded the angel of the graceful slithering of a serpent and all her limbs moved in an almost dangerously alluring way, so that a small blush conquered Aziraphale’s cheeks before he quickly flicked his eyes back onto the demon’s face again!

And still he couldn’t deny that she was unbelievably beautiful!

But that wasn’t all that enchanted him about her.

Because even though a tiny voice in the back of his head was repeatedly screaming at him, that it was a _demon_ he was continuously staring at, for God’s sake, they were supposed enemies and that she could do no good, he simply couldn’t help but admire her.

She was always so much bolder and daring than he was; always full of imagination and half-finished ideas, Crowley was someone who never stopped thinking, who never stopped questioning.

And once her hunt for answers was successful, she will learn from them and adapt to them, even if her changes might break a few rules of hell.

Aziraphale however had never worked up the courage of defying Heaven’s words. He firmly believed, that whatever order had been placed upon him, existed for a good reason, and that he shall never doubt the Great Plan. Each and every event happens to fulfil that plan, even if he often fails to see the purpose behind them.

Perhaps it’s simply supposed meant to be like that, after all he is just a principality, a soldier of Heaven, someone who is not meant to understand but only carry out what he had been told.

‘It is an honour to serve under heavenly light and a holy order is not to be denied’ that he had learned very early on and his own fear of making a mistake, of inciting disappointment in others or being called unfaithful made him roughly shove many of his own desires away.

Including his dearest wish of accepting his friendship with the demon.

A crestfallen sigh left the small angel’s lips at those gloomy thoughts. He then decided pitifully to go home once this opening-ceremony passes and spend the rest of the night holed up in the comforting warmth of his room with a few rare scrolls he had managed get his hands on over the past few years.

Slowly he lifted his eyes to the demon again, when suddenly the music became more boisterous and the audience cheered. Crowley had come to the very edge of the stage and was now closer than ever to where Aziraphale was seated. She was so close, in fact, that he could make out every fine little freckle that sprinkled her face, with ease! Her drape flowed behind her like the wings of a great bird and a delighted grin sat on her face, as she moved dramatically to the music.

And in that moment, for just a split fragment of a second, Crowley’s glowing golden eyes briefly locked with Aziraphale’s green-blue ones, her gaze overflowing him with an unexpected wave of fondness and joy, leaving the small angel scaldingly red in the face and with a giddy feeling in his belly. And just like that she swiftly returned to the center of the stage, while the angel became completely rigid and- he could have _sworn_ that he saw her _wink_ cheekily at him!

The music almost came to its climax and with the rhythm increasing its speed and the melody becoming ever wilder, all the dancers now moved in a satisfying harmony, huddled close together, until the musicians finished the song with one final grand accord. The ladies however have resumed their original pose, standing in that close circle again. But this time they tilted their head upwards, each looking up to the night sky, a silent gesture of hope, gratitude and worship of the god this celebration was dedicated to.

Roaring applause exploded from the audience and rambunctious cheering could be heard from everywhere.

It was an incredibly revelling show indeed and the small angel found himself clapping enthusiastically with all the others.

As the streets of Athen were once again filled with people, all excited for the actual celebration to begin, Aziraphale found his way through a remote little alley. He had already said goodbye to Arachnis and excused himself for the rest of the party (despite the boy’s intense pouting and eventually immensely disappointed look).

He wanted to spend the next few hours in silent solitude, he wished to be completely alone so he could reorder his thoughts in peace, unheeding of the other part of his mind that begged for him to go and look for the demon.

But his mind was such a mess at the moment that he didn’t notice the dark figure steadily approaching him with swift and quiet steps.

Until that person put their hand on the small angel’s shoulder.

Aziraphale nearly jumped out of his own skin with a high-pitched but choked yelp, which punched its way out of his throat.

The man in front of him was enveloped in an ominously dark cloak and his features were fully obscured by a giant hood, that did absolutely nothing to calm the frenzy that was already finding its comfortable spot in Aziraphale’s mind! But just before the principality had a chance to sputter out his demand for an explanation, the mysterious figure shushed him with a lifted hand.

He then pulled back the mantle, revealing― the familiar face of the demon! And she was wearing a thoroughly amused grin, as if she somehow found the exaggeratedly startled reaction of the angel entertaining.

Then again it probably was!

“Enjoyed the show, angel?” the demon asked with expectant and raised eyebrows.

“Oh yes! Absolutely! I...” the small angel chattered happily before he could stop himself. He then drifted off and and quickly squeaked “Wait, you saw me, didn’t you?!”

“‘course I saw you! You were practically glowing in the auditorium! Impossible to miss!”

Aziraphale’s expression became uncertain “Oh dear, am I really that obvious...?” but he added with a small blush“ But if you’re really wondering... I did enjoy the show.” . Only then did he notice that Crowley was still wearing her female form and eventually his curiosity took over the conversation.

“So, you are Calliope.” “Yes! How do you like the name?” Aziraphale smiled at that question “It...it suits you.” he replied almost shyly and the demon seemed to have started beaming upon receiving that answer!

“But...why...I mean, are you on an assignment? If you are Calliope, the founder of this group...what brought you on such an idea?” the small angel wondered, frowning slightly.

“The girls did.” the demon said earnestly “I met them about five years ago. Four of them were the young daughters of a farmer, and they wanted to see the world, wanted to learn more about their own culture and travel, but their father forbid it. They were to be married off....and they were terrified of the idea!” Crowley chuckled as she subconsciously led the angel through the narrow and dark alley( and the angel was eager to follow!).

“The family would often get into unkind conflicts and the relationship between father and children worsened. But when I came to them, I really hadn’t thought that I would end up getting so attached to them!” Crowley didn’t notice the charmed and knowing smirk that settled itself on the small principality’s face, because Aziraphale knew, that it was quite a common thing for _this_ demon to get attached to humans!

“And I wanted to get them out of that tight situation, so when I discovered their talent and secret passion for dancing...I figured, y’know” he shrugged “why not help them get independent by putting their natural gift to use and grant them their wish of seeing the world.”

“All they needed was a little push to encourage them, to help them with their choice of staying and wasting their short lives or escaping with me to fulfil their dreams!“ he laughed” And I must say, they were rather quick with making their choice!”

“So they came with you?” Crowley only gave a triumphant grin as a reply.

The pair had then reached an unobtrusive little pub, hidden between the cold stone walls of the tall houses, and a dim but warm light seeped out from its doorway.

“And what about the others?” Aziraphale went on.

“We have encountered the rest of the group on our travel to different cities. They all more or less got into trouble and so we simply decided to take them with us!” he hesitated before he said “Say, angel, where are you headed to right now?”

“Oh, I was....well actually... I was just on my way home.” the small angel revealed quietly, however when he saw how the demon’s gorgeous golden eyes widen almost comically, it was clear that Crowley was expecting something entirely else!

“You can’t be serious, Aziraphale! During one of the wildest festivals of Greece? ”

“I thought that I could spend my time with some classic literature and some win-“ he argued but didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Oh no, angel! You don’t drink alone, no one drinks all by themselves, that’s not how it goes! Where’s the fun in that?!” Crowley said exasperatedly. As much as the principality wanted to discuss this point, even he had to admit that his own plan did sound quite unappealing to himself.

“But now that we are here,” he waved a hand vaguely at the little tavern “we can do this properly! What would you say if I _tempted_ you to a night of fine wine with me as your companion, angel?”

The plump face of the small angel lightened up uncontrollably and he couldn’t keep his lips from twitching into a sweet smile “I’d say that it sounds like a delightful idea, my dear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter took longer than I thought it would!  
> I apologise for the lack of an update, but I hope that you enjoyed that chapter!  
> Now I will add a little note for the many Greek words that will probably need a little explaining:  
> *chiton- the main clothes which the people of Ancient Greece used to wear  
> *himation- a piece of clothing that functioned as a cloak or a mantle  
> *kithara- an elegant string-instrument (basically what Apollo is always holding!)  
> *aulos- a Wind-Instrument which is built by two pipes/flutes  
> PS: I’ve finally learned how to add images to my story, so I wasted no time to squeeze two of my drawings into it, I hope you like it XD!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, dear fellow/fella who had decided to read this story!  
> You have come to the end of this chapter and I truly hope that you have enjoyed it.  
> I’d also be utterly glad to read your comments, should you decide to write one!  
> More chapters will come soon, so, stay tuned.
> 
> PS: Forgive me if some little linguistic mistakes have managed to slip into my text!


End file.
